thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
The One Who Is The One
The One Who Is The One is the main antagonist in the Witch and Wizard series. He is the leader of The New Order, the organization that won every political election. Biography The One Who Is The One was born many years before Whit and Wisty existed. As a young wonderkind, he was shown with a spark of brilliance not common in other children. He won an award for extraordinary abilites in science and an art recognition certificate. Eventually, The One seized power through winning every election, and the New Order replaced the United States Government. He and hundreds of New Order officers broke into the Allgood home in the dead of night. Placing the family under arrest, he sent the Allgood children to the New Order Reformatory and Benjamin and Eliza Allgood to his headquarters. Over the next few months, The One closely monitored the Allgood siblings with his minions' reports. When Wisty burnt down the prison, he was secretly enraged, but hid it for timing's sake. At the end of the first book, he is seen about to execute Wisty and Whit... ...but instead ends up killing Margo a very good friend of Wisty's. Throughout the second book several short chapters are seen through his perspective. At the end of the second book, he tortures Mrs. Highsmith, and shows off his powers by creating a fissure, a tornado, and a tsunami. In the epilogue, he is seen about to execute the entire Allgood family, but only kills Eliza and Benjamin. Celia then stops time so Wisty and Whit can escape, leaving the One screaming on the stage. Appearance The One Who Is The One was tall, thin, bald, and intimidating. He held an aura of authority about him, and no one was foolish enough to anger him. He mostly wore black suits that were perfectly pressed, but on at least one occasion, he was gowned in elegant black robes. The One's technicolor eyes glowed scarlet every time he released his rage, and his long fingers bore longer nails. A spiked ring bearing the New Order insignia was seen on his right hand. His skin was rather pale, but not deathly white. Whenever The One entered a room, the temperature fell at least by fifty degrees, making anyone around him shiver. Personality The One Who Is The One may seem calm and polite at first glance, but under his dignity lay a complete monster. He was rather vain, keeping enormous mirrors in his quarters to gaze at his reflection. Powers and Abilities *Disintegration *Teleportation *Power negation/magic cancellation *Aerokinesis *Geokinesis *Hydrokinesis *He is afraid of those who are different. *He has many followers. *His worst enemies are Whit and Wisty Allgood. *He knows all six Prophecies. *He tells Whit about the Prophecies. *He is Straight and Narrow, meaning he himself can't travel to the Shadowland (contrast with Curves). *He had a sister, as they are seen smiling in a picture that Wisty found while cleaning his apartment. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:New Order Officials